The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing, the reverse rotation preventive device of which is improved.
Conventionally, when a fishline is drawn out by an angler from a spinning reel for fishing, a bail of the spinning reel is raised and the fishline wound round a spool is engaged with the forefinger of the hand holding a fishing rod, and then the fishline is cast by swinging down the fishing rod with the engagement with the forefinger released so as to draw out the fishline. In order to conduct the above series of operation easily, there is provided a spinning reel for fishing in which not only the normal reverse rotation preventive device (first reverse rotation preventive device) but also another reverse rotation preventive device (second reverse rotation preventive device) capable of engaging and holding a rotor at a constant position, at which the fishline can be engaged by the forefinger of the hand holding the fishing rod, is provided. This spinning reel is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication Nos. 52-19490 and 57-197880.
This spinning reel is composed as follows. A first and a second reverse rotation preventive device are provided in a drive shaft section rotating integrally with a rotor, and a change-over operating member for operating an engaging member, which conducts a reverse rotation preventive action when it is engaged with each of the first and the second reverse rotation preventive device, is provided in a reel body section, so that a state of preventing a reverse rotation can be kept by both the reverse rotation preventive devices.
However, the above spinning reel for fishing is composed in such a manner that the single change-over member provided in the reel body section changes over between the normal reverse rotation preventive state, and the constant position reverse rotation preventive state in which the reverse rotation of the rotor is stopped at a preferable position in the case of drawing out a fishline. Therefore, it is necessary for the angler to pass the change-over member, which is attached to a rear portion of the reel body, from one hand holding the fishing rod to the other hand holding the handle of the reel body. For the above reasons, it is difficult for the angler to operate the change-over member quickly and easily, and further the angler tends to make mistakes in the change-over operation.
Since the change-over member is arranged at the rear of the reel body, dimensions of the rear portion of the reel body tend to increase. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the dimensions of the spinning reel for fishing.
Problems to be solved by the invention are described as follows. The conventional spinning reel for fishing is composed in such a manner that the single change-over member provided in the reel body section changes over between the normal reverse rotation preventive state, and the constant position reverse rotation preventive state in which the reverse rotation of the rotor is stopped at a preferable position in the case of drawing out a fishline. Therefore, it is necessary for the angler to pass the change-over member, which is attached to a rear portion of the reel body, from one hand holding the fishing rod to the other hand holding the handle of the reel body each time. For the above reasons, it is difficult for the angler to operate the change-over member quickly and easily, and further the angler tends to make mistakes in the change-over operation.
Since the change-over member is arranged at the rear of the reel body, dimensions of the rear portion of the reel body tend to increase. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the dimensions of the spinning reel for fishing.
In order to solve the above problems, the present invention has bee accomplished. It is an object of the present invention to provide a spinning reel for fishing in which a change-over operation of the rotor reverse rotation preventive device can be quickly and easily conducted and also an operation to set the rotor at a constant position can be quickly and easily conducted while the fishing rod is being held by an angler.
In order to solve the above problems, the present invention provides, according to a first aspect, a spinning reel for fishing comprising: a rotor rotatably supported by a reel body; a drive mechanism for driving the rotor by operating a handle provided in the reel body; a first reverse rotation preventive device for preventing a reverse rotation of the rotor when a fishline is wound; and a second reverse rotation preventive device for engaging and holding the rotor at a preferable position when the fishline is cast, wherein a change-over operating member for changing over from a normal reverse rotation preventive state made by the first reverse rotation preventive device to a predetermined position engaging state made by the second reverse rotation preventive device is displacably arranged in a leg section having a fishing rod attaching section of the reel body.
The present invention provides, according to a second aspect, a spinning reel for fishing, in which the change-over operating member is urged in one direction, and the reverse rotation preventive state made by the first reverse rotation preventive device is released and the rotor is engaged at a predetermined position by the second reverse rotation preventive device only when an operating section of the change-over operating member is operated.
According to the first aspect, the rotor (6) is set at a predetermined position, which is preferable for the operation of drawing out a fishline, as follows. When the operating section (4b) of the change-over operating member (4) is pressed down by a finger of the hand holding the fishing rod (15) and the fishing rod attaching section (1a) or when the operating section (4b) or the push button (45) of the change-over operating member (4xe2x80x2) is lifted up, the function of preventing a reverse rotation by the first reverse rotation preventive device (A) is released, and when the handle (12) is reversed, the rotor (6) can be set at a predetermined position which is preferable for the operation of drawing out a fishline. Without passing the fishing rod (15) and the fishing rod attaching section (1a) from one hand to the other and also without passing the handle (12) from one hand to the other, while the angler is holding the fishing rod 15, it is possible for him to quickly and easily change over the reverse rotation preventive state of the rotor 6.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, when the operating section (4b) of the change-over operating member (4) or the push button (45) is operated by the finger of the angler""s hand, the second reverse rotation preventive device B to engage the rotor 6 at a predetermined position which is preferable for the operation of drawing out a fishline functions, and when the operation to operate the change-over operating member (4, 4xe2x80x2) or the push button 45 is released, the reverse rotation preventive state is changed over to the normal reverse rotation preventative state in which the first reverse rotation preventive device A is operated. Due to the above simple structure, it is possible to quickly and simply change over between the state in which the fishline is drawn out from the spinning reel and the state in which the fishline is wound by the spinning reel in the case of actual fishing.